


Lucid Dreamer's Dilemma

by RubyDracoGirl



Series: The Out-Code Files [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Sans (Undertale), Big Sans (Undertale), Brutality, Dom!Dream, Dom!Dreamer, Dream is a tol boi, Dream is not innocent, Dream!Sans - Freeform, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Gift Fic, Nightmare is evil, Nightmare is salty, Nightmare will get Karma, Nightmare!Sans - Freeform, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Powerful Dream, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader is NOT Author from RBZ, Reader is a silk rope dancer, Reader is an artist, Sadist Nightmare, Shameless Smut, Smut, Somnophilia, Sub!Nightmare at the end, Tentacles, Voice Kink, but also kinda consensual?, dom!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyDracoGirl/pseuds/RubyDracoGirl
Summary: Dream notices a particularly bright artist with a brilliant soul. Her dreams are probably full of positive energy... right?





	1. Behind the Veil

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for S, thank you so much for the amazing art!  
Also, I've decided that you can take this as cannon or non-cannon, to my Outcode files series.
> 
> Dream is no innocent Sans. If that's not your thing, move along.  
;)

The very first time that Dream had noticed you, he was immediately drawn to you like a moth to a flame.

As a quiet artist, you had a natural sweetness that translated into generosity and kind, thoughtful actions that brought hope to others.

The world was often such a dark place with sparkling souls scattered throughout. You, however, shattered that darkness to pieces like a supernova. Wherever you walked the darkness was torn asunder.

Every quiet action, every gentle word and intent filled Dream with blazing power.

The Guardian of Hopes and Dreams couldn’t seem to get enough of your lavish spirit and craved so much more.

So it wasn’t too much of a stretch when he found himself in your room, waiting for you to fall asleep. He felt so very sure that your REM state would be full of positive auras; an unbridled fountain of pure, radiant emotions that he could siphon into.

He had his energy bottles ready to store away reserves of your hopes and dreams for later and he watched eagerly as you slipped into your first dream, his magic swelling with excitement at the prospect of some sweet, sugary energy you would produce.

However, Dream was absolutely stymied when your body began to writhe and a soft, rather lewd _whimper_ escaped your lips. Waves of pure, blissful pleasure were rolling off you and he took a step back as it overwhelmed him. This was _less_ like the bursting light that constantly surrounded you in your waking moments and _more_ like a tsunami of indescribable fulfillment.

Dream was gasping, clutching his sternum as overwhelming desire raged through his bones, flushing him with blazing light that shimmered like the sun.

He was no stranger to wet dreams but this was something that he knew instantly that he _needed _to be personally involved in.

The overwhelming power that was _exuding_ from you was just too tantalizing to pass up.

Without thinking and fervent in his haste, he climbed onto your bed, his giant form looming over your own smaller one as he straddled you and lightly stroked your cheeks with his zealous phalanges.

“So beautiful… such a saccharine dreamer.” He groaned softly, before dipping down to nuzzle your lips.

And he activated his powers, his sockets flashing with white, soft starry orbs and a golden gradient.

As he sank into the illusion your mind was playing, he was _instantly_ taken aback by the forceful nature of your imagination, gulping with exhaustion as he realized with some tentative concern that you were no ordinary dreamer…

You were a _lucid_ dreamer.

Dream loved those individuals with the imagination and will to create and control their own dreams, but they were such _wild cards_.

And his point was proven when he saw what you were doing…

Or rather, _whom_ you were doing.

There was absolutely no way to deny it as he observed you pinned powerfully to the ground, an aquamarine tongue tracing your breasts, trailing up your neck and behind your ear.

He observed the pitch-black figure that easily dwarfed and overpowered your tiny, supple body, with those glinting, writhing tentacles, the cyclopean socket that flashed with aquamarine colored magic that drifted like smoke from a wildfire- It was your summoned imitation of his nemesis, Nightmare, who groaned into your skin and thrust roughly within you.

“Little Dreamer… How many _more _times will you do this to yourself?” The dark Sans growled with a voice that echoed strangely, almost hollowly.

“As many times as I want.” You’d replied, squealing as he rutted aggressively into you, a soft, luminescent obsidian and cyan streaked cock casting light on your body every time he drew away, only to slam his pelvis right back into you.

“N-Nightmare! Please I need more!” You whimpered with craving.

“I know what you need, Little Dreamer.” Nightmare chuckled into your hair, his turquoise tongue lolling as he bit into your shoulder, savoring your soft cries.

The illusion huffed in his efforts against your much smaller body, fully possessing you, plundering you like a coveted treasure.

Dream felt his spirit drop in surprise. Your pleasure was so _very_ _potent_, filling him to overflowing, and you were _deriving it from your artificially imagined Nightmare_.

What madness was this?

Another wave of pleasure sent him stiffening, his magic straining against his pants and he didn’t hesitate as he quickly bent and slipped into the form of Nightmare, taking on the powerful image you had conjured and making it his own, his grip tightening around your limbs as he gave you a sinister smirk with Nightmare’s face.

“What would people think of you if they knew?” He simpered huskily into the side of your face as you quaked under his frame, unable to cling to him when he forced your limbs apart in a perfect pentagram, stretching and filling you full to bursting.

“What would all your friends think of you, if they saw you like _this_?” Dream chuckled deeply, growling into your ear as you moaned lustfully.

Dream was trying so very hard to keep himself contained as the intense pleasure under his ministrations continued to build inside of you, feeding back into him and increasing his power, almost beyond his control.

Two more tentacles sprouted from his back at the boost of power he received, lightly streaked with gold.

He wasted no time in using them to slide along your body, trying to caress and touch every last inch of you, from your sensitive breasts to your navel and along your calves.

You didn’t notice the shift from turquoise to gold in his coloration, squeezing your eyes shut with the addition of these new limbs, chilling tingles running up and down like fireworks in your mind.

Your toes curled and your nipples peaked and stiffened, as they were simultaneously caressed by those cool, jelly-like tentacles, and a terrible heat bloomed inside of you, electric pulses streaking from those points of pleasure to wind tightly in your center.

“Be a good little slut and open your mouth.” Dream growled in Nightmare’s voice, longing to taste you for himself and thrilled when you submissively parted your lips for him.

He wasted no time to dip his ecto-tongue inside of your mouth, caressing your much smaller muscle and giving a sharp groan at the honeyed taste of your mouth.

Surprise filtered through you. You imagined Nightmare tasting much differently… like black licorice or taro.

Instead, the sweet and overwhelming flavor of lemon permeated your mouth, slightly sour with soft notes of ginger. It was _addicting_ and you suckled his tongue languidly as he groaned and whined, still thrusting deep inside you.

He lavished your mouth with attention and stroked his tentacles along your body, the darkness starting to peel away from his glamour the more your pleasure mounted and magnified in him.

“No one would look at you the same way if they _knew_ you allowed such an evil entity to use you like this.” Dream groaned deeply, trying to keep that harshness that existed within Nightmare’s maw in his own baritone.

Every single one of your sensitive spots was being enthusiastically stroked; every nerve on fire and your walls began to tighten around him, driving him crazy with instinctual lust.

He braced himself against the ground and gave a harsh shout as he drove himself into you, growling at the feeling of your silk walls tightening around him.

Shocks and spasms from the sensation of the sliding pseudo limbs over your body intensified, along with the deep spots he was hitting and you burst out in a desperate cry as your pleasure wound sharply into a tight coil.

“Are you going to cum for me?” that deep growl purred into your straining mouth and you squealed as his thrusts became rougher still, striking that sensitive spot within you over nd over again as he commanded you, “Cum. Cum for me. Do it, _do it, ** D O I T. C U M.”**_

And you _lost_ it, as his raw, powerful voice ripped through your senses.

You threw back your head as a powerful orgasm shook you, hitting you in powerful waves.

Your lover snarled deeply and a roar of elation tore from his throat as a _warmth spilled into you._

_Light burst and you closed your eyes, as pleasure invaded every nerve, like some sort of magical fire, licking your senses. You cried out and physically shook as your afterglow sent shocks through your system._

When your eyes began to adjust to the light, you found yourself looking into a pair of golden sockets, a pale, amber-flushed skull and a parted mandible, canines glinting at you harshly.

“Dream?”

His hazy sockets flashed as they suddenly focused on you, glowing with the brilliance of the pleasure that was shared between you as he panted and smiled in wonder at you.

“You…” You struggled, unable to really articulate this strange turn. Normally, you were able to orchestrate your own dreams, but this was now _beyond _a dream. It felt too vivid; you could _feel him, still deeply rooted inside of you, and it was so good, but you were so confused. This wasn’t the end you’d had in mind for this dream…_

He was huffing, looking at you with surprise as he spoke, bewildered, “You broke my glamour… You’re such a strong dreamer…so very creative and determined~” And he bent to give you another searing kiss, full of that sweet, lemony essence, distracting your confusion as you melted into that touch…

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

It was with a sharp gasp that you woke up, panting as your body radiated with your trembling nerves and washed in an incredible afterglow.

You’d never woken from one of your wet dreams before. This was a first.

Frowning in bafflement, you noticed that the slick between your legs seemed to be… _glimmering._

Was it a trick of the light?

A heat shuddered through you, as you remembered watching the darkness fall away from your lover, revealing a white, handsome skull with golden, glowing features and a _ravenous_ expression that you never could have imagined on his face…

Stars, and he was so _big too_.

Flushing and staggering to your feet, you marveled at the memory of Dream. Had your Nightmare been Dream all along?

Pleasure tingled inside of you, and you felt very awake, bubbly even, as you moved to shower, humming softly to yourself, as you wondered at the perfect recollection from the dream, flushing with the intensity of it.

…You should really think about Dream more often.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Dream watched you with hooded sockets as you went and took a shower, your body slick with his essence, your spirit glowing with luminous pleasure and marvel that radiated like the sun.

“Amazing, “ he murmured, his body aglow with magic and an appeased smile on his face.

“Yes, she is, isn’t she?”

Dream whirled, to find Nightmare, standing at the opposite end of the room, gazing with his single hooded socket.

“What are you doing here?” Dream asked flatly, materializing his bow with arrows at the ready.

“I felt a sense of conflict and was just a little intrigued to find that it came from _you_. Naturally, I came to investigate and what do I find? You, rutting like a beast, using MY form to do it.”

Nightmare laughed harshly as he peered around Dream into the bathroom, where you were currently bathing. You had left your bathroom door ajar and Nightmare could make out that nubile body-

“I’m FEEDING. Now GET LOST, Dark One.” Dream snarled, stepping in Nightmare’s view as he bared his fangs.

“I _just_ thought she might like to know what the _real_ thing is like.” Nightmare shrugged, in what seemed to be a casual moment as his cyclopean socket widened with self-satisfaction, “Bet you _anything_ that would be an _irony_. If I appeared to her myself and showed her what I’m _really_ like, unlike that _pathetic_ likeness you orchestrated for her.”

“You _won’t_ TOUCH her, she’s one of _mine_.” Dream growled as his protective nature rose like a tidal wave while Nightmare peered around him yet again.

The powerful waves of rapture Dream felt that had built up in his magic seemed to magnify in his being like sunlight concentrated in a magnifying glass. It _burned _Nightmare and the dark Sans shivered and shrank back from those emotions.

Glaring coldly, the villainous entity began to fade back into his own realm, cowed by the brilliant light that was radiating within Dream’s display of dominance. Before the cruel Sans vanished, he left behind words that absolutely twisted up Dream’s euphoria.

“If she’s truly _yours_, why does she call _my name?”_

Dream bared his teeth, his canines flashing as Nightmare faded away from this mortal realm before turning back to you. You had finished in the shower and were humming as you went back to bed, slipping into a dreamless sleep almost instantly.

Your soul pulsed with overwhelming peace and Dream couldn’t resist as he materialized his physical form into the real world and softly ran his phalanges through your hair. Smiling tightly, he popped open one of his empty bottles, his sockets flashing with power. He filled the overflow of your sweet, intoxicating energy into the empty bottle, and corked the opening tightly, placing the now gently glowing bottle on his belt with all the others he had gathered from you.

The Starry-eyed Sans took a breath, still giddy with the power you’d fed him with as he gazed adoringly at you.

“It doesn’t matter _what_ you dream of. I’ll fight to my dying breath to protect you. That’s a promise.” 


	2. Obsidian Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader realizes that something is off... but she may be too late to do anything about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tentacles aside, Nightmare is an absolute bastard. 
> 
> BE WARNED, there is RAPE in this chapter. Mind the tags, they have changed.  
Reader is probably conflicted, since she has feelings for Nightmare, or rather, her idea of Nightmare, but her consent is not given here.

Your dreams had been incredibly vivid, the past two weeks.

It was starting to make you wonder, as you sweated, striking your punching bag again, your fist snapping forward in quick, firm patterns, as you breathed heavily and easily.

Times like these, when your dreams came back to warm your soul (and other regions) you liked to go and duke it out with the punching bag in your basement, especially days where you couldn't make it to your aerial silk classes.

Now, however, as sweat poured from your small frame, you rested your hands to your knees, breath heaving, your muscles warmed and aching all at once.

How was it _ possible _ that your dream version of Nightmare was _ so _ vivid? The way he grasped your wrists, the bones bruising under your skin, the way he _ snarled _ out your name and slammed you to the ground left you weak at the knees and breathless with more wanton desire.

"I've never had such vivid sleep before." You muttered softly to yourself, as you trudged back upstairs, to shower and squeeze in a quick doodling session. Your commissions had seemed to be much more prolific lately, and you hummed softly to yourself, giggling as you recalled the playful way that Nightmare seemed to glimmer at you. 

That time, when he'd turned into Dream, had been so very surreal. You'd never really liked Dream all that much, at least, not as much as Nightmare, but in all honesty, though you'd chosen Nightmare for your fantasies... Dream had been lurking at the corners of your mind.

Was there more to that handsome gold and amber toned skeleton than you previously realized?

With a soft sigh, you felt your eyes grow heavy and you stood, stretching as you went to your bed, ready to sleep at last. Your tired body hit the blankets and you closed your eyes, counting, as you did, before darkness claimed you.

As your consciousness waned, Dream waxed, growing solid in your room, he walked towards you, his sockets soft. Stars, he was so very attached to you. It was strange, to wrap himself in Nightmare's form in order to draw pleasure from your body and soul. Your mind was so strong, and your body...

He raked his sockets over you, as his being thrummed with hunger. Stars, you were so _ very _ beautiful. And as he climbed over you, his magic seeping into your mind, and his sockets flashing with power, he bent to nuzzle your cheeks, groaning softly," Stars, I want you to be _ mine,_ my lucid dreamer..."

As he sank into your vivid mind, he saw you, suspended in the air by silken strands. You twined your body through the silk, effortless in your grace, dancing with all the gravity-defying lightness of a butterfly and moving with the shrewdness of a spider, awe-inspiring and relentless.

He felt his magic flush across his bones, as he hid himself from your view, and yet, he could hear you giggle," I know you're there. Would you like to join me?"

Dream almost felt flustered, of course you _ could _ sense him here. So, he waited, for you to imagine, hoping that maybe this once, you would call forth his own image. 

To his crushed disappointment, you conjured an image of Nightmare once more, which he slipped into seamlessly without your knowledge.

As he did so, you vanished from sight, your laughter scintillating through the air, making him shiver, his bones rattling with want and aching desire.

"Boo!"

You dropped in front of him quite suddenly, hanging upside down, you grinned into his mildly startled expression.

"Are you _ quite _ done messing about, Little Dreamer?" he growled in a bored tone, hiding his amusement at how _ playful _you were.

Stars, he loved how energetic you were, as you giggled and shimmied, flipping lightly to your feet, you gave a smirk, as his pseudo tentacles instantly wrapped around your waist and torso, drawing you towards his body. He avidly captured you in his arms, his grin hitching as he dipped his skull towards your neck, basking in your shivers, he groaned," How about we _ hang out _, Little Dreamer?"

And you were suddenly tied, with your own silks, your arms suspended above your head and your legs braced apart by his lower tentacles, as he loomed over you, smirking, "Looks like you're a little _ hung up _ at the moment."

You whimpered softly, as he ran his phalanges under your chin, savoring the sounds you made as his two other appendages stroked down, from your tied wrists and slowly, oozing down your arms, making you shiver until they were cupped under your breasts, sliding seamlessly to your hardened peaks.

"So soft and sweet, "he groaned into your neck, his sea-green tongue sliding tenderly along your sensitive skin, his teeth testing at your ear lobe, making you whimper at the slow, hot touches that he was bestowing on you.

God, you loved him.

He _ seemed so real, _as he murmured silky words that you wouldn’t have scripted to him, crudely praising your body and painstakingly gaining more control, until your silks suspended you almost uncomfortably in the air. Your legs, hips and torso were tangled by the thick, soft cords, as Nightmare stood behind you and grasped your hips roughly with his pelvis fitted snugly between your thighs.

He gave a low rumble as he pulled you flush with his body, penetrating your velvet, dripping core, he swung you lazily, groaning as you squeezed his length with your eager walls.

Those glimmering tentacles slid along your body, one of them twined fully around your torso and sliding under your breasts, another tickling at your mouth until you parted your lips and suckled the tip of it, moaning around your mouthful. It was so _ strange _ , his taste was so vividly lemon and spicy, _ nothing _ like you had imagined before.

You squeaked, as a third tentacle wrapped around your own pelvis and the tip began to slide between your slick petals, seeking out your sensitive pearl at the hood of your pussy.

"So sensitive, my sweet Dreamer..." your Nightmare snarled, his length sawing inside your heated walls, groaning with effort as he felt your pleasure begin to mount and grow.

Your euphoric pleading fed into him, as your body burst with ecstasy and Dream shuddered _ hard _ as he threw his head back and roared with the force of the pleasure that reflected back into him, growling insatiably as he pumped into you, finally filling you with his essence, as he panted and gasped.

You moaned, as you felt incredible rapture overflow and spill from you, still hung in the air, as he gripped your hips to his pelvis a moment longer, his breath heaving and his voice rasping with satisfied laughter. He released you from your silk, carefully wrapping you back into his arms, as he cradled you.

You tilted your head up at him and begged, "kiss me?"

Dream smirked, "Such an odd thing you are," as he bent to nuzzle your cheeks and lips, his tongue brushing against yours with heated contentment.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

This was pathetic, so unbelievably foolish and ridiculous.

Nightmare glared, as he watched his pathetic rival hump away at your dream-self, inhabiting a goopy, ochre-tinted form that was a likeness of his own again, dark tentacles sliding down your legs and clasping your ankles as you cried out pathetically, _ unaware _ that you were fucking Dream, deriving pleasure from the cheap imitation that Dream was producing.

It was _ sickening _ to watch and Nightmare _ hated it. _

Dream was unaware of the presence of Nightmare, too distracted by all the positive emotions and euphoric pleasure that he was reaping from your eager and lithe soul.

With a snarl, Nightmare sank into the ground, waiting, as Dream “finished taking care of business.”

The dark Sans glanced up towards the ceiling, as he felt Dream’s power increase exponentially, and a thought struck him.

This… felt like far more energy than Dream normally took… was it possible that tonight, Dream had gotten greedy and actually absorbed more than what was healthy?

Nightmare felt his mandible twitch upwards, in a devious smile.

From the painful bursting of euphoria above him, he could feel that Dream had siphoned a good chunk of your positivity away…

Oh dear…

Nightmare’s grin itched as he stood, sensing Dream’s departure, he pulled himself through the ceiling and into your bedroom once again, disgusted at the residual energy that had been left behind.

Dream had called you his “lucid dreamer…” Nightmare tapped his chin, as he raked his eyes over your body.

No, he would rather not be caught up in the power of your mind, if you turned out to be an extremely lucid dreamer, which he suspected you were, to have caught Dream’s attention like this…

Nightmare focused, drawing on his magic. The atmosphere slowly began to leak with darkness, the shadows stretching like hands, until they wrapped around your throat and cut off your air, leaving you gasping in your sleep.

Nightmare grinned as your fear permeated the air, and his presence began to grow, as you gasped for breath in your sleep, unable to breath, unable to wake.

His socket flashed with luminous, pale light, his crescent smile hitching, as _ you _ were soaked into _ his _ subconscious.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

You didn’t remember feeling so drained… or so exhausted.

Your body felt heavier than it had ever felt before, a tight contrast to how light and strong you felt in your dreams.

You were well aware that this wasn’t reality. There were tells all around you, from the unnatural darkness, to the fact that you were _ dragging your limbs, as though you were walking through sludge. _

_ YOU HATED FEELING SO HELPLESS _

The feeling of being unable to move was _a g o n i z i n g _ … the freedom with which you were usually able to move in your dreams, god, how _ could _this have happened? Was there some sort of chemical imbalance in your mind? What was causing this?

You suddenly wanted, so very badly, to wake up, to stop sleeping, you wanted to slip in deeper, forget this helpless feeling that was permeating your senses, when suddenly, an absolute chill crept up your spine, and you wanted to shriek, as you realized that there was a very _ physical chill _ that was tapping against your spine, a cool, icy surface that rubbed your skin and sending goose bumps down your arms and painfully down your legs as well.

A growling, burbling voice, with a strange reverb that echoed strangely sparked in your ear, and your heart _ dropped _ when you heard him speak.

**“Welcome to my world, little Dreamer. You and I are gonna have a ** ** _hellish time.”_ **

_ For some reason, you felt your stomach plummet to your knees, as your body was paralyzed. You couldn’t move, you could hardly even _ breathe, _ as you struggled. _

A glowing, luminescent aquamarine eye-light blinked into existence, right in front of you, singular and sinister.

**“Sweet little dreamer… why so quiet?”** That rolling chuckle had your heart twisting, your blood palpitating through your veins with both fear and arousal. You _never_ thought you would be truly afraid of him.

He’d always been such an attentive asshole, in the dreams you orchestrated of him, as he allowed you to struggle, allowed you to touch him back, your wrestling with his.

_ … it felt like you weren’t even in your own skin, _ as you felt something drip down your legs… no, it wasn’t dripping, it was _ slithering. _

Anger waxed hot, inside of you, at your own ineptness, as that eye-light vanished and you heard his sneering,** “You think you’re so special, little human, because you can crudely orchestrate your dreams on your own? You ** ** _pathetic little fool.”_ **

A sharp pain in your chest had you gasping, as your soul weighed so _ heavily _ in your chest, leaving you reeling and breathless.

More heavy fluids dripped down your body, no, wait, they were his _tentacles. That had to be what that wet, constricting sensation was around your limbs and body_.

Fuck, you couldn’t_ see _ anything, it was like your eyes were closed, like you were trapped at the bottom of some deep chasm in the ocean, weight pressing you down, and yet, you fought against it.

The panic of the unknown, the terror of your immobile body left you dry heaving when you felt a harsh tug against your hair, your head wrenched back painfully by the grasp of a powerful hand, to gaze into a face that was darker than the darkness around you, illuminated by the single, sickly-glowing turquoise eye-light. That malevolent eye-light glared at you from a hooded, black socket, a crescent-moon smile stretching gleefully at your pain. 

His harsh voice laughed hollowly as you gave an anguished cry, his aquamarine tongue slipping from his blackhole of a mouth to swipe across his teeth.

**“Your pain… oh, it’s ** ** _exquisite_ ** **…. I need more.”** He groaned, before you were suddenly completely wrapped with thick, oily tendrils, like a mouse trapped by an anaconda, your arms completely pinned, as though you’d been buried in cement.

“** _Did you_ **-“ An icy tongue slicked across your cheek, as you growled and whipped your head around, feeling dizzy and nauseous with the movement.

“-**Really think, that I’d be ** ** _gentle_ ** ** with you?”** A clawed hand, hot and searing with an oily sensation clamped around your throat as that same icy tongue forced its way into your mouth and cut off your breath, practically choking you silent.

You desperately tried to wake up, crying as your body was squeezed tighter, your ribs creaking, you thought you were going to _ snap in half- _

** _-“You thought you could control me, but you know something? You were never in_ ** ** _c o n t r o l to begin with, you arrogant bitch.”_ **

And your limbs were suddenly pulled, in that same pentagram, but this time, you were being 

**p u l l e d a p a r t a t t h e s e a m s-**

_ You screamed _

You called for help with a raw voice, trying to summon your own imaginings, as your shoulders ached, your lungs burned and your hips creaked.

But nobody, and nothing came for you.

An impossible weight in your chest was dragging you down, and the sound of your scream was ripped from your lungs and then smothered by an eager mouth.

You were well aware that this was truly Nightmare. This was the truest form of Nightmare, so different from the one that you had imagined before. His tongue lashed forcefully into your mouth with violent avarice, as he groaned, **“ GOD, YES, you will ** ** _scream_ ** ** for me, little dreamer. I ** ** _need_ ** ** your pain and I ** ** _want_ ** ** your helplessness. G i v e i t t o m e.”**

You whimpered into his mouth, as his tentacles looped around your body, and you felt his grin, pressing coldly to your mouth, as he purred evilly, ** _“I wonder, would you still want my cock inside you, if I s p l i t you apart and reassembled you piece-by-piece?”_ **

And you felt it. In spite of the fact that you couldn’t see, you knew instantly what that icy, throbbing sensation meant, as you felt him push up against your naked form, and in a moment of vertigo, you felt yourself flipped and pressed ruthlessly to the ground, a heavy body crouched over your own.

Those slimy appendages wrapped around your hips and threaded around your thighs, spreading your apex apart and pulling you up into what you thought was his pelvis as your upper body was pressed to a rough, wet surface, your chest cracking painfully under the weight that was pressing into your back.

And without warning, without even an inhalation of breath, you felt that you were _ split in two. _

You screamed, but the plead was suddenly cut off, as a tentacle was shoved into your mouth.

You tried to bite, but it was like chewing rubber, and he only groaned with a pleasured, shuddering breath, as he pulled back out of your body and snapped into you again, making you scream and choke, as the tentacle in your mouth pushed further, gagging and choking you, as he began to rut into you in a steady, savage pace, grinding in a husky, jeering tone, **“This is what you truly wanted, isn’t it? To be taken by me? To feel me ** ** _rip you to shreds_ ** **?”**

** **

You cried, your tears sliding down your cheeks, as your body felt like it was on fire and being frozen all at once, pressed to the ground, your limbs heavy.

You couldn’t fight back, no matter how much you _wanted to._

Nightmare was** taking** you, and there was** nothing** you could do.

You couldn’t scream.

You couldn’t struggle.

You couldn’t even _ see _ him; you could only **feel** his harsh movements and **hear** his guttural snarls and whining growls.

Suddenly a sharp pain exploded in your shoulder, and you shrieked, your chest wracked with sobs.

He had _ bitten you. _

It felt like a _ piece of you was missing. _

And as you gurgled in your anguish and despair, choking on the bitter appendage within your mouth, he suddenly quickened his pace. You could feel his pelvis smacking your ass, your core stretched and torn… fuck, was your _blood_ providing lube for his relentless assault on your body?

He removed his tentacle from your mouth and rumbled into your ear with a sweltering voice, his words licking along your mind,”** You know who I am… say my name.”**

You bit your lip, trying to defy him, but a vicious thrust had you shrieking, as he roared, **“SAY MY NAME.”**

** _“NIGHTMARE!”_ -Y**ou squealed sharply, as you felt him cum inside you, his essence shooting up within you, simultaneously burning and freezing you, making your face writhe and grimace with agony as you sobbed.

As he slowed his pace, and finally released you, you felt yourself flop uselessly to the rough ground, your body utterly spent and bruised, as he chuckled arrogantly. You couldn't see him, but somehow, you _knew_ he was leering down at you, standing to his feet and enjoying the sight of you laid out on the floor like trash.

**“Next time you fall asleep, please, I hope you’ll remember me… remember me and tremble, little dreamer… Heh-heh-heh.”**

His laughter echoed through the corridors of your mind eerily, as you felt yourself fade...

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

You woke up screaming, shaking, crying, as you flung yourself from bed, and gripped your shoulders, hugging yourself tightly, trembling violently and sobbing.

You cried out into the darkness of your room as you felt the sweet relief of release from your subconscious… wait no… that could NOT have been your own mind… you’d always _ had such control over your own imaginings before…. _

…What had changed?

_ **W H E R E H A D Y O U G O N E?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sweats*


	3. Balance Restored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream attempts to undo the damage that Nightmare inflicted on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be one more chapter after this one. I hope ya'll enjoy!

Dream clutched his chest, gasping for air, as very suddenly, all the bottles of positivity he had collected from you went unbearably _ sour _.

He felt your distress, your pain and doubt, and it was _ agonizing. _

With a flurried movement, he whirled his staff and blipped through existence and non-existence alike, until he was standing in your room, kneeling and struggling to breathe in the darkness that surrounded you.

Oh Stars no… No…

He could smell the stench of Nightmare all over you, could see the wound that was stretched over your soul like a gaping scar. You weren’t sleeping.

Hunched over in bed, you tucked your feet in, your frame shaking and your breath stuttering, as you weakly laughed.

“What happened to me?” you murmured.

Dream wanted, so much, to manifest before you, to peel away the layers that separated him from you, and he reached out, his phalanges aching, as he felt his aura pulse weakly before you.

“Don’t give up,” he murmured, in words that you couldn’t hear, as he raised his hand over your body, willing you to sleep.

You struggled, but suddenly, you truly felt exhausted.

Your last thought, before slipping into oblivion, was that you wished there was someone you could run to…

Someone who wouldn’t impose their strength on you.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Dream waited patiently, for you to start your REM state. He sat next to you, on your bed, still struggling to breathe, but feeling strongly that if he could just comfort your soul, perhaps it would dispel some of the dark energy that had collected inside of you.

As soon as your eyelids started shifting with the beginnings of your dreams, he slipped in.

Nervous energy pulsed inside of him, as he suddenly wanted to pull away, to backtrack away from you as doubts began to assail him, leaking inside him with devious whispers. You had literally never called forth his true form, in your imaginings. You always conjured Nightmare for your pleasure.

How could he comfort you as Nightmare if _ Nightmare _ was the cause of your pain?

It was too late to pull back from entering your mind however; your energy and conscious was sucking him in, until he stood inside the darkness that was your mind at the moment.

His form flickered briefly, and he walked, squinting in the darkness and pausing, as he felt you, sobbing softly from somewhere.

And to his immense surprise, an image of himself materialized.

He slipped into the image eagerly, and with your conjured image firmly covering him, he rushed to your side, moving thickly through the confusion and agony that was your soul.

When he found you, his aura sank, as he beheld you curled against a blank wall.

This landscape you had painted was so unlike all the others before. Gray, black, misty and dismal, nothing like the brilliant and intricate landscape you’d imagined before. No, this was a place of burdensome aggression, of sadness and pained self-doubt.

His form glimmered in a restrained manner. With the negativity surrounding your mind, he was very much in danger of being extinguished, here within your powerful mind.

But you needed help. You needed _ comfort. _ You’d given so much to him.

No, that was wrong; he had _ taken _ so much from you, and so what if he’d given you a good time, it didn’t excuse the fact that he’d been feeding off you like a _ gluttonous thief _.

Pushing aside his guilt, Dream approached your sobbing form, and knelt in front of you, hesitating only a moment.

“Little Dreamer… what happened to you?” he murmured softly, making himself known.

You looked up, with some surprise.

You hadn’t expected to actually see him, even though you had longed to seek him out… Dream.

The Dream you had seen in that first odd vision you’d had a few weeks ago.

He was _ strong _ and _ powerful _ in appearance, although his expression was _ pained _ and _grief-stricken_.

They were expressions that didn’t seem to fit on his skull.

You blinked in exhaustion at him and sobbed softly. It didn’t seem possible for you to even speak, no matter how much you wanted to.

Dream tilted his head, anguished as he reached out to gently, _ gently_, touch your chin, drawing your gaze to his as he pleaded softly, “Please, Dreamer... Please talk to me.”

That imploring tone reached down into your heart, twisting your soul and warming your burdened heart.

With words that were anchored down by your confusion, you spoke slowly and thickly at first.

“I lost control… Nightmare… he t-took me, and there was… hah, there was _ nothing I could do. _ I couldn’t even _ b-breathe. _ I had nothing to hold on to, I couldn’t even _ sp-peak _!” you sobbed harder, feeling panicked, as you curled in on yourself, feeling empty and worthless. "He hurt me, again and again, and I didn't _want_ him to... but he did anyways."

That soft expression on his skull shifted from horror to animalistic rage briefly, before he reached out and gently gathered you to him.

You hardly noticed the glimmering amber tentacles that slipped from him, curling around you protectively and gently, as you allowed him to hold you closer, his nasal cavity huffing into your ear, his teeth nuzzling your temple.

Dream didn’t say anything, as he held you. He stroked the top of your head with his phalanges, and wrapped himself tighter around you, encompassing you as he finally murmured softly to you.

“You’re ok now, Little Dreamer… no one will hurt you here...Sh, sh, it’s gonna be ok...”

Tenderly, he continued to whisper to you, soothing you with soft, gentle touches as your tears slowly began to subside, and you looked up at him, taking in the compassionate look he was giving you.

“How can I ever trust myself again? I thought I had more control than that… I thought that my dreams were my own.” You spoke with bitter confusion, reproaching yourself for your weakness.

With this, you felt a rumble emanate from the skeleton’s ribcage, and he tipped your face to his skull, as he looked at you with a solemn expression.

“It wasn’t your fault, Little Dreamer… in a sense, you were not sleeping, and you were _ not _ within the confines of your own mind." An admiring tone warmed his next words, filling you with awe.

"No, I have seen your power, your immense imagination and your flawless execution. Nightmare must have realized your power… and he took you from your own mind into his own, where he had complete reign.”

You snorted softly, unbelieving, but you paused, as you noticed the tentacles that had sprouted from Dream’s skeletal form, glimmering with subtle light.

You… you never imagined Dream with tentacles… here it was again, an extra detail that you never would have imagined.

“If I wasn’t in my own mind, am I really in my own mind right now?” You asked bluntly, looking up into Dream’s sockets with brazen inquisition.

Dream looked nervous for a moment, troubled even.

Finally, he spoke with a tone of admittance.

“This is indeed your dream… and it is your mind… but I am no figment of your imagination.”

You snorted and began to giggle.

“You’re damn right. I _ never _ would have thought of you while fucking Nightmare.” you snorted softly.

But, it began to occur to you that there might be truth to Dream’s words. He really was quite different from how you had imagined him in your waking moments… your dreams these past two weeks had been uncharacteristically wild and even unpredictable.

Dream flinched, as you gazed at him knowingly.

“... You’re really here… you’re really Dream, aren’t you?”

“That’s right.” Dream replied softly, looking deeply into your eyes.

Swallowing at that intense look he gave you, you suddenly felt your knees go weak.

All this time, you thought you’d been fucking your own version of Nightmare… but it had _ actually, really been Dream _…

Your cheeks flushed, as he shifted, in a manner that seemed uncertain.

“I’m sorry, Dreamer… you were just so beautiful… and so bright… I had to have you... I _needed to have you_ _for myself_. But…” he flushed amber, looking away from you.

“You were infatuated with my brother…”

“So you took his form, didn’t you?” you guessed shrewdly.

Dream didn’t reply, but you reached out, with the memory of how tender, soft and powerful he’d been, drawing his face in, you murmured, “You made a pretty hot Nightmare, Dream… But I think I want you as yourself now.”

And with that, your soul sparked with confidence, as you kissed him soundly on the teeth, holding his skull tightly in your hands as you felt your spirit buoy.

He submissively opened his mouth against yours, as your tongue demanded entrance, and he gave a guttural, hoarse moan, as you began to shift in his lap for a better angle.

Already, you felt so powerful, at the verbal reactions you were drawing from him, the way he shook under your fingers, the eager way his tongue stroked against yours.

A deep purr erupted from his ribcage, as you began to push his clothes off his shoulders, as he broke away from you to give you a fanged smile.

“Normally, _I’m_ the one who ties you… why don’t _ you _ tie _ me _ up, Dreamer?” he leaned forward and whispered hotly into your ear, “Conjure your silk… use me for your pleasure… I _ want _ you to.”

You shuddered, your soul swelling at the thought of utterly controlling the large, powerful skeleton before you.

You knew, after his admission, that Dream was far more powerful than you’d ever given him credit for. He had _effortlessly_ lived up to your fantasy of Nightmare, and you’d never even suspected. He had dominated you seamlessly, and had even exceeded your expectations…

So could you really restrain him?

But even as you doubted yourself, he took your hands, in his huge grasp, and he pulled you to your feet, even as he knelt to his knees before you, his gaze adoring and his sockets hooded, “Unless you wish _me_ to take the reigns… and show you all the things I withheld before?”

_ Oh STARS, Dream had been HOLDING BACK? _

Dream pulled your body to his in a powerful embrace, and you could feel him nuzzle into your breasts as he murmured, “God, you’re so beautiful… I just want to touch you… can I?”

You swallowed as you nodded and he tugged your shirt upwards, and suddenly, you were pulled against his open maw, as he licked at your breasts with a glowing amber tongue and nuzzled against your pert nipples with fervid passion, groaning into your skin as you arched into him.

You were standing on your own two feet, but your weight was practically supported by the strength of his grip around your waist, the way he had pulled you flush with his thick body.

“Saccharine Dreamer…” he purred into you, as you arched into him, his golden and amber tongue laving at your hardened twin peaks. “You taste so sweet…”

With your mind relaxing against him, your passion rising within your throat, you reached, you really _ reached_, and a silken strand slid effortlessly into your hand.

You called forth more, and Dream chuckled deeply, as he shifted down from your breasts to your belly, nuzzling and licking with reverence at your skin as he trailed down lower.

You gripped your silks, twining them around your wrists, you hoisted yourself into the air, resting your legs on his shoulders as you gave his surprised expression a smirk.

“Have a taste, Dream.” you moaned authoritatively, as he gripped your hips powerfully and began to lave at you with his shimmering tongue, groaning into your folds. You squeezed his skull tightly between your thighs, watching with hazy eyes as he lapped at your most sensitive of regions, groaning like you were some tasty treat.

A shimmering glow began to emanate from you, and it encased Dream, leaking into his form. Apparently, the energy he was receiving from you was good, because it was with a hoarse, pleasured growl that he gripped your hips even more tightly. His long, tapered tongue lapped more vigorously, dragging roughly and repetitively against your clit, drifting back down to pierce your entrance before going back to that nub.

You shuddered, as you saw those same amber tentacles he had produced before, creeping along your legs and winding around your body, gentle and warm. They were so very unlike Nightmare’s icy, overpowering grip, you couldn’t help but relax into his warmth, whimpering as those tentacles cupped and nuzzled at your breasts.

With a groan, you felt that sharp coil of pleasure wind up inside you, your breath heaving as your toes curled.

“Are you going to cum for me, Saccharine Dreamer? Please say ‘_ yes _’.” He whimpered huskily, his sockets fixed on your face as he suckled and nibbled at your clit in a hot, steady rhythm that pushed you over the edge.

You cried out, your back arching, and your legs quivering over his shoulders as he brought you down by languidly dragging his tongue against you in a soothing motion, purring arrogantly,” That’s my good girl… so gorgeous and hot…”

He stood, shifting so that he was holding you bridal style, as you untangled your wrists from the silk.

With a soft smirk, he murmured, “Was I such a bad lay?”

With a tired giggle, you shook your head at him.

“Dream… thank you.”

Dream nuzzled at you, purring, “I’d love to show you more about what I think of you..."

You shivered at his hungry gaze and found that you wanted _ more _of him… But this time, you wanted to show HIM what you felt.

And it was without effort that you summoned more silks to your command, your mind snapping with ease as you felt your confidence return to you ten-fold.

Dream gasped as he found himself suddenly tangled, suspended in the air and it was with a sharp bark of laughter that he teased, “I _ knew _ you wanted me all tied up.”

“Hush, Dream,” you chided slowly, as you approached him, your face fixed in a smirk as you dragged a hand over his clothed pelvis, feeling powerful as he gave a gruff whine.

You could see the glow of his arousal and you energetically unbuckled his belt and pulled down on his pants, revealing a gorgeous, lemon and amber cock that was _huge, inhuman and transparent like glass. _

You chuckled at how hard he was for you, casting a look at his hooded expression, his eye-lights following your every move with an eager alertness that had you soaking wet with desire.

_ He wanted you. He wanted you so badly, he could barely contain himself. _

“Do you want me to touch it?” you teased him with a smirk.

“God, yes,” he rasped, “yes _ please.” _

So, you lightly ran your hands over his length, reveling in his stifled groan, as you gripped him and slowly began to pump that warm, semi-solid statement of Dream’s lust.

“Aw, fuck!” he growled loudly, the noise giving an odd reverb, as you increased your pace and lowered your mouth to the tip, giving it a soft kiss.

“P-please!” that husky whisper sent a thrill through you, as you ran your tongue over his tip, relishing the sweet, candied lemon taste of him as he growled and whined at you.

“Do you want to fuck me, Dream?” You murmured, taking more of his length into his mouth as you cut off his reply,

He gasped loudly, before gulping, “Yes, fuck yes, let me fuck you!”

You chuckled around his length before pulling back with a loud, wet _ pop! _ Sound.

Your eyes flashed, as you summoned more silks and climbed them, until you were in the air with Dream suspended before you.

You smirked as you moved from your silks to cling to his body, hooking your arms around his shoulders and squeezing his pelvis with your legs.

His sockets were flashing, his tongue lolling as he panted, “Please, _please_, Dreamer…”

You smirked at him as you showed him your strength and agility, using his body to give you leverage, you lowered your dripping wet core over his stiff, straining cock, and you sucked in breath as he reached out to you with his tongue and dragged it over your neck, groaning in relief, “Oh fuck, you feel so good, wrapped around me like that…”

Whimpering, you raised your hips and thrust them back down, feeling him jut his pelvis forward as you slid back down on him. His huge cock was stretching you pleasantly, your slick walls rubbed in all the right ways as you groaned with your efforts against him.

“F-fuck, this is better than pole-dancing.” he joked, growling as you leaned forward and bit down on his clavicle, hard enough to leave faint indentions.

“Oh Stars!” he roared in ecstasy and you whimpered at the raw emotion in his voice, your hips moving in tandem with his until he snarled, his expression twisted with euphoria.

"Dreamer, are you close?”

“Y-yes!” you whimpered, feeling that coil, wind up, as he moaned, “God, please cum, cum with me!”

And you cried out, as he leaned forward and planted his teeth into the soft flesh of your shoulder, unleashing that pressure that had been building within you as you cried out, feeling his warmth spill and fill you, giving you a giddy feeling of joy and contentment, as you panted, clinging to him as he groaned low in your ear, murmuring, “Stars, My Dreamer… you’re amazing…”

As you lowered the both of you back down and released him, he pulled you into his grasp, clinging to you with a gentle possessiveness.

“Are you better now, my Little Dreamer?” he murmured into your hair, as you embraced him.

“I am… I just wish I could give that bastard a taste of his own medicine.” you growled softly, embracing Dream in return.

Dream froze and a devious expression crossed his skull.

“You could… and I could help you.” he hummed gruffly, his sockets hooded, “But only if you’re certain that’s what you want.”

You looked up at Dream and cocked your head, “How could we do it?”

Dream chuckled as he picked you up and nuzzled the side of your cheek.

“Dreamer, all we have to do is lure him into your own head. Once he’s here, he won’t be able to leave unless you desire it.”

You opened your mouth in shock and he snagged that opportunity to give you a searing kiss that had your toes curling with the heated passion behind it.

“Does that sound like fun to you, Saccharine Dreamer?”

A slow smirk crossed your lips and you nodded eagerly to him, as he grinned back, his canines flashing at you, “Then it’s a plan!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone ready to get back at Nightmare?


	4. Tangled Karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare underestimates you.
> 
> Very possibly, it's the best decision he ever makes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, let me be clear. I don't condone rape. At all.
> 
> I'm giving a warning for non-con that becomes con in this chapter, just in case.
> 
> This time, it's Reader's turn to take matters into her hands.

Nightmare couldn’t resist returning to your bedroom, peering at you from behind the veil of the dream world.

Ever since that blow he’d been dealt by a murderous Error, he’d been seeking out every scrap of power that he could find. He  _ hated _ that Dream was waxing so greatly, as of late, and that taste of  _ power  _ that you’d given him had been absolutely  _ exquisite. _

So it was with an eager, manic grin that he returned, to see the fruits of his actions.

To his surprise and disgust, he found you  _ sleeping _ with a placid expression, your breath deep and even.

His sockets leaked with manic rage, as he questioned what he’d done to you before. Were you really such a freak that you’d actually  _ enjoyed _ the pain he’d put you through? 

How was it that you’d recovered so easily?

“Back to take another bite from my apple?” A growl resounded next to him, and he hissed, backing away from an irate Dream.

“Oh, I’m  _ sorry _ .” Nightmare sneered, “Did I  _ upset you, _ by taking what was rightfully  _ mine?” _

“She is NOT and has  _ never been yours.” _

Dream growled, his voice ripping through the veil with powerful tones of certainty.

“She seemed to belong to me, when I ripped her in half.” Nightmare sneered, but he was cut off by Dream’s snarl, “You charlatan, you had to take her into  _ your own mind,  _ in order to enact your  _ perverse _ fantasy upon her. Well guess what?”

Dream drew closer, his expression triumphant, “You  _ broke nothing. Her will is strong as ever, her soul is beyond your magnitude.” _

Nightmare snarled, “Do you take me  _ for a fool, Dream?  _ Of course I took her into  _ my own _ mind. Even the  _ weakest _ of lucid dreamers are not to be trifled with, and you  _ know that.” _

Dream sneered, “Then you admit your own ineptitude. I have  _ traversed her mind. _ I’ve seen her full strength. She’s far more  ** _mine_ ** _ then she is yours.” _

The blow to Nightmare’s already wounded pride left him staggered and he snarled with animalistic hatred as he growled, “If that’s really true, then she’s no  _ true _ lucid dreamer-” The idea of dominating you within your own mind suddenly presented itself in a luxurious tendril to Nightmare, and he found himself unable to resist the urge to slip into your mind.

However, Dream stood between him and you and he snarled as Dream summoned his staff, whirling it in a threatening pattern, he glowed with cosmic brilliance, sneering, “You’ll NOT touch her.”

That defensive attitude cemented it, for Nightmare. You were  _ no _ lucid dreamer. You never were. And with this realization, Nightmare grinned maniacally, hissing, “If she’s really  _ so _ powerful, as you say, then  _ let me through…” _

A flicker went through Dream’s sockets, and Nightmare  _ moved forward,  _ laughing maniacally as he clashed with Dream.

Dream spun his staff, tracing glimmering, ochre light through the air as he parried blow after blow from Nightmare’s tentacles,which bent and straightened with powerful motions, flexing and hardening according to his attacks.

It was with satisfied glee that Nightmare felt Dream’s power waver, and he grinned, as he gathered his strength, growing with confidence and certainty.

You would  _ belong to him, _ and as he slipped by Dream, he gave a smirk, enjoying the horrified expression that permeated Dream’s skull, before he dissolved himself into your subconscious.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Dream watched passively as Nightmare’s form filtered into your mind, and he shook his head, giving a slight chuckle.

“Nightmare, you’re truly in for a hell of a ride.” he smirked, collecting his bottles of radiating positivity from his belt, he uncorked them, and the energy flowed back into you, surrounding your aura and boosting your soul with positive, glimmering magic.

No, Nightmare would NOT be leaving you of his own volition. If he tried, he’d injure himself on the aura that encompassed you.

In fact,- Dream snickered- Nightmare would probably not leave your mind unscathed.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

As Nightmare felt himself pulled into your subconscious, he was instantly overwhelmed.

That unfamiliar, terrifying  _ pull… _ the way he was being  _ drawn in _ …. 

All the certainty and confidence he had felt deflated and he tried to back out, as soon as he felt the irresistible lasso of your subconscious, but it was far too late.

Like the softest riptide, he was fully immersed into your conscious before he could even struggle, and as he finally materialized within your mind, he took stock of the landscape.

The first thing he noticed was  _ color. _

_ He was surrounded by the warmth of scarlet reds and magentas. _

The color hung in a forest of the thickest ribbons of silk that he had ever seen.

It was like being in the velvet throat of some gargantuan creature, or drowning in a bed of tangled crimson seaweed; he felt lost in a vast array of silken scarlet, and as he tried to summon his powers, to  _ clear away _ the forest of ribbons like so many cobwebs, he was flummoxed to find that he  _ could not. _

There was an overwhelming  _ power _ , that hung heavy in the atmosphere, and he knew, instantly, that this had been a trap all along.

He felt so  _ blind, and stupid. How  _ ** _could _ ** _ he have fallen into Dream’s trap like this? _

_ … Did  _ you _ know? Were you aware of the  _ ** _reality_ ** _ of his existence? _

The onyx-colored skeleton was suddenly filled with an uncertainty that was overwhelming and it prickled through his bones in a feeling of unfamiliar discomfort.

As he shivered in the warmth of the atmosphere, he could hear your laughter, bubbling through the scarlet forest of ribbons that dangled peacefully from an unnatural height.

“What’s the matter, Nightmare? You look a little  _ green _ around the gills.”

The Terror of the Multiverse stiffened angrily.

Your voice was full of  _ confidence,  _ and overwhelming c _ heer _ and it made Nightmare  _ afraid. _

_ He, the being with god-like powers who spun wicked thoughts through the minds of mortals and monsters alike, was  _ afraid _ of your power. _

The dark, dripping skeleton spun in place, his single socket  _ flashing, _ as he tried again to clear away his crimson surroundings, but it  _ burned _ him to expend his energy here.

Hissing, he felt himself back up, and suddenly, he was caught and spun in a single, dizzying moment of inertia. 

Nightmare blinked, snarling as he found himself hung upside down by his ankles and he shouted, struggling and writhing, a blind panic overcoming him as he tried to get loose.

This was by far the last place he wanted to be.

Your power was overwhelming him, the pure essence of your aura surrounding and captivating him, choking out his strength.

It was with near desperation that he snarled out, trying to take back some semblance of dignity, “ **What do you think you’re doing?”**

Your soft laughter echoed eerily, and suddenly,  _ there you were _ , dropping in front of him, hanging elegantly by your wrists and hips, as you grinned carelessly at his upside-down form, your own body posed with flawless control and grace.

The dangerous Skeleton growled, snapping his tentacles towards you with the intent to  _ grab you _ and  _ rip you apart _ , but your lips stretched with a smile, your expression cold and  _ dismissive. _

His tentacles stopped short of your body, like there was some form of protection around you, and suddenly, more silks snapped around him. 

Yelping in shock, as he became even  _ more  _ twisted with the scarlet ropes, he struggled against the threads that actively twined and restrained his tentacles. It wasn’t long before he was raveled up beyond hope, unable to move and swinging silently in front of you.

Oddly, he felt  _ exhausted _ and utterly drained as he wearily eyed you from his single socket.

You smirked at him, rearranging yourself to swing playfully, your legs crossed seductively as you regarded him.

“_You_ **_will_** _release me._**” **His voice came out in a confident growl that had you shivering. God, even after what he put you through, in that horrific illusion he spun you through, you still _wanted him._

Playfully, you tapped your chin, not even bothering to look at him as you considered, “Hmmm.”

He snarled at your apparent mockery and you deigned to leer directly at him, meeting his single socket with your level-headed stare.

“No.”

He blinked, as though your calm, passive response was still processing through his head.

So, you reiterated with a small giggle, “No, I don’t think I will release you.”

He didn’t like that look in your eyes. He’d always been in perfect control; he’d always had  _ others _ bending to  _ his _ will.

So to find himself at the other end of the spectrum, completely at the mercy of  _ someone else… it was killing him. _

_ 8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8 _

You could hardly believe what was happening. Dream had told you to relax, to sleep and dream of dancing in your silks. He knew that was the environment where you felt most comfortable and at ease.

The Guardian had said that Nightmare would appear on his own… and everything that Dream had predicted had indeed come to pass. The object of your desires had appeared, without your will and you were eager to display your power over him.

So saying, you spun around, until you were hanging upside down with him, the silks wrapped elegantly between your legs and round your waist, as you looked him right in the socket.

“I think that  _ y _ ou _ had  _ your fun… I think it’s time you allowed me some fun of my  _ own _ , wouldn’t you  _ agree?” _

He sneered at you, but because of your proximity, he was unable to keep himself from allowing his gaze to rove your figure, entwined demurely in the silks, his scowl growing darker.

Your breasts were barely held in place by a scarlet bandeau, and your lower half was dressed with soft, skin-tight boy shorts, also scarlet in color, leaving Nightmare with next to nothing to the imagination. 

He’d seen your naked form before, but somehow, the fact that your most  _ delicious _ assets were covered gave him a feeling of outrage. It enraged him, his lack of control, unable to even  _ enjoy _ the visual of your naked body as he was tied up and at your disposal; just one more facet to this absolute  _ torture. _

“Like what you see?” You teased him, as you watched his eye wander over your body.

He snorted at you, irate over his helpless state and he was reminded of the caution that he had used in approaching you the first time. In all his lifetime, he  _ knew _ that lucid dreamers were not to be trifled with, and yet, Dream had goaded him into entering your mind so carelessly.

He  _ hated it, he hated this and it was with hatred that he snapped at you. _

“ **Why don’t you unbind me, and I’ll show you what I think of you.” ** He finally replied with a wicked grin.

You licked your lips, as your eyes raked over him, in a very obvious scrutiny of his body. Your mouth pursed and glistened in the soft crimson glow of the silks before pulling back in a sweet, coy grin, as you shifted, rearranging to hang right-side up, your body gleaming in the soft light as you gave him a languid stare.

_ “I already said ‘No’.” _

You laughed softly, as you moved towards him, your body twining with practiced grace through the silks, as you hung by your knees and one arm, using the other arm to reach out and touch his cheek, giving it the softest brush.

“Karma’s a bitch, ain’t she?”

Your captive lover snarled at your caress and tried to  _ bite _ you, but you pulled away too quickly for him, smirking, “Oh, you’re  _ naughty!” _

The audible snap of his teeth had you giggling, what a childish maneuver on his part!

“As much as I love the idea of  _ love bites, _ I think I might have to restrain you just a little bit  _ more.” _

You reached out, grasping at a silk ribbon and it instantly became just the right length for you to wrap it around his mouth several times.

You tied up his mandible with tender affection, tsk’ing as you eyed the rest of him, “ as much as I love turning your world  _ upside down,  _ I think we oughta get your magic flowing to your  _ other  _ head.”

And so saying, you spun in your silk ropes, till you were hanging right-side up once again.

So was he, barely a few feet off the floor, neatly strung up and displayed for your pleasure.

“Oh sweetie, you look like such a  _ cute little present _ , all wrapped up just for me!” You snickered knowingly at him, cocking your head as you eased yourself all the way to the ground, unwrapping yourself with a tilt of your hips and giving him a good look at your strong, graceful form. 

Completely at your mercy, he could do nothing,  _ say _ nothing as you ran a  _ gentle _ hand over his body, your eyes flashing as you  _ erased _ his clothing bit by bit, until there was nothing between you and his skeletal body, flushed with aquamarine magic. You saw the glimmering orb of developing ecto magic, glimmering at his pelvis, and your grin hitched to the side, quirking your cheek as you reached out to tangle your fingers in it.

He gave a sharp hiss that droned into a low whine and you smirked, as a cold, icy feeling playfully wrestled with your senses, but it wasn’t like that unbearable chill from before… no, this was a refreshing coolness and you smirked at his outraged expression. He was drooling around his gag, trying to speak, trying to growl at you, but you merely smirked, as you continued to stroke at his ecto, grinning, “Now, now,  _ Nightcrawler _ , I can’t understand you when your mouth’s  _ full.” _

And you gave a particularly rough caress along his pelvis.

He jerked violently, and a low, guttural  _ moan _ vibrated through his ribcage.

You licked your lips, surprised at that sound of submission that you had forced from him and it was with another impulsive wave of your hands that your silks moved at your command, this time, lowering Nightmare to the ground and restraining him tightly to the ground, the ribbons weaving into the floor as though it was made of material, instead of the soft, rubbery texture you had given it.

You stood over him, and his sockets took in your gorgeous frame, your soft skin and the way your muscles wove through your body with feminine perfection. The dark, amorphous skeleton found himself yearning to touch you,  _ wanting _ to scratch his claws over your skin, hear your cries of pained frustration and-

“Hold still, Nightcrawler!” You smirked as you straddled his pelvis, chuckling at his enraged and confused expression when you leaned down towards him, undaunted by the oily, gelatinous mess that covered his bones.

He shrunk back from your hand, as you caressed him gently, light-feather touches tracing down his zygomatic bones to his mandible, running down to his clavicles.

“Dream told me some interesting things about you.” You smirked,” He told me that you can’t  _ bear _ real pleasure. The pain of others is what gets you off… but you know what?”

You leaned down and  _ licked along his cervical vertebrae. A dull sour taste like licorice coated your tongue and you savored it. _

_ _

_ He gave a barely stifled whimper, and it drove you insane with lustful hunger.  _ You’d NEVER heard him, or imagined him making such a noise and an overflow of  _ power _ invigorated you.

“This dream isn’t about  _ your _ pleasure… no, tonight, you’re gonna get  _ me  _ off. Whether you want it or not.”

The look of shock on his face was  _ beyond  _ gratifying.

Those simple words seemed to have an effect on him, as he shivered, looking almost  _ pale _ , his goopy frame leaving you slick with his dripping essence as you ran your hands lightly over him.

“You’re wet, sweetie… wet and oh… are you actually getting  _ hard from this? How interesting. _ ” You giggled, wiggling your darkly slickened fingers at him and grinding your clothed core against the magic that was indeed hardening at his pelvis.

_ “Maybe you do like this after all.” _

Bending down to kiss him against his gag, you smirked, as you pulled back and licked your lips.

“I’d  _ love _ to kiss you for real… can you be a good boy for me, if I take away your gag?”

He glared at you and you simply shrugged, “Shake your head for no, or nod your head for yes.”

Narrowing his socket, Nightmare gave the shortest of nods.

You considered him, tracing your finger lightly over the gag for a moment before giving a wicked grin and snapping your fingers.

The gag vanished, and he growled at you, his white teeth edged with sharp canines that glinted threateningly at you.

“ **You vile human.”**

“Maybe I am.” You hummed softly, “But you know, you  _ started it _ . You should  _ never _ have messed with me, sweetie.”

And you bent down to kiss him.

When he tried to bite through your tongue, you simply vanished, leaving him snapping at the air.

It was no surprise that he’d tried to hurt you again, and your laugh echoed through the environment.

Nightmare felt his jaw go slack. The more despair that he felt under your dominance, the more amplified your power and control became.

“Poor Nightmare… I guess I have to keep you under wraps after all!” You giggled, reappearing at his head.

You were kneeling, looking at him upside down, his head practically between your legs.

“Sweetie… I would  _ love _ to feel your delectable-looking tongue against my tulips, if you know what I mean… but I have a feeling you’d only bite.  _ SO.” _

_ _

You vanished again, and he felt himself spun once more, going from behind held down to the ground to hanging in the air… Only this time, he was upside down, his hands tied with silks that were connected only a few feet off the ground, his limbs spread wide apart.

Groaning from the inertia, Nightmare’s socket widened, as he saw you approaching him.

You were completely naked this time, reaching up to run your hands eagerly over your own breasts, flushing at the sight of him.

“Nightmare… has anyone told you that you’re _ really hot _ ?” You grinned at him and admitted with a groan of pleasure, as you pinched your pert nipples and ran a hand down your belly and over your sensual hips.

“I’ve been dreaming about you for  _ so long _ … I can’t believe you’re actually  _ here _ .”

You reached up to his pelvis and began to rub at his slick bones firmly, giving a grin when you heard his whimpers of pleasure.

“Oh baby,” you murmured, “I  _ sure _ wish you would return the favor…”

But your ministrations were rewarded, when you saw the luminous aquamarine of his magic begin to pulse, and with a snicker, you grasped his fully formed member.

It was much smaller then you remembered feeling, when he had taken you against your will, and you sneered at him, “I guess you’re only as big as your ego, huh?”

A muffled growl was your only answer and you gave a smirk as you roughly grasped him and began to pump your hand over him.

He writhed, his movements slow and ponderous as he drooled and huffed around the scarlet gag in between his teeth.

“Honey, you can’t tell me you’re not enjoying this… oh my god… wait, are you actually a  _ masochist?”  _ You suddenly whispered, as he jerked  _ into _ your grasp.

_ _

He stiffened at the accusation and you began to laugh softly, “You  _ are! _ You’re enjoying being at my mercy. Oh my sweet, sweet Night-boy…”

You let him go, joining him in the air as you inched yourself up using your silks and wrapped your legs and hips once again, hanging upside down in front of him, you hooked your legs around his pelvis.

“You’re in  _ my _ mind, sweetie… and now that I've seen how  _ fun _ you are to play with, you’re welcome back anytime you want.”

And you pulled his waist to yours, impaling yourself on him slowly, as you whimpered and moaned at the stretch of his length inside you.

He was still sizable, even reduced as he was.

Before, when he’d had you in his mind, he had literally split you apart.

Now, he was just as large as Dream… well, perhaps just a little smaller, now that you thought about it, as you squeezed his length with your slick, eager walls.

Looking into his luminous socket, you tilted your head, hearing his soft, restrained groans, his compliant whimpers giving you a heady rush.

Curious, you took away his gag, and he gave you a muffled whimper, “ _ D-don’t stop now!” _

_ _

With surprise, you smirked at him, “Well then… I guess I won you over, huh?”

Using the silks, you manipulated your movement, swinging away and then into him, moaning with the motion and squeezing his aquamarine cock inside of you.

You felt as though you were being  _ fed _ with pleasure; you felt as though… as though you could feel the pleasure you were bestowing upon  _ him. _

Your pace quickened and you looked into his luminous socket, driven into a frenzy as his gruff voice begged you,  _ “Faster, harder… fucking  _ **please.** ”

This was a turn of events…

He seemed so  _ docile _ now… had  _ anyone _ ever even done this to him before? Taken all the control from his grasp and left him weeping with euphoria?

You groaned, feeling your ego inflate as your eyes flashed and the both of you were suddenly on the floor, Nightmare tied down and his maw opened with a shout of pleasure, as you began to really ride him, bouncing above him with frantic movements, as you felt that button inside of you stroked, rubbed, and  _ pushed _ -!

“Ah!” you cried out, as you felt yourself gush around him, and it was with a weak shout that you felt him cum inside you, the darkness of his magic filling you with an icy feeling, only here, in your own mind, it was a pleasant chill, an invigorating feeling that left you whimpering softly.

“Oh sweetie…” you simpered to him, cradling his skull and giving him a languid kiss that he returned, his tongue throbbing against yours as you suckled his shimmering tongue into your mouth.

You pulled back with a panting grin, surveying your conquest. The black, goopy skeleton couldn’t even speak, didn’t even want to  _ look _ at you, as a turquoise colored blush stained his onyx zygomatic bones.

“Honey… you should have come here to my mind, instead of that hell you put me through…” you smirked at him, “Come back any time… I’ll give you a  _ good time, I promise.” _

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Dream had to give a snort, as Nightmare was forcefully ejected from your conscious, a bewildered and  _ terrified _ look on his face.

“Well?” Dream gave a lascivious sneer, as he chuckled, “She doesn’t seem so weak and helpless now, does she?”

“…”

Dream blinked, shocked, as he noticed the uncharacteristic silence of Nightmare, and the way his bones were very noticeably flushed

“…You’re kidding me.” Dream began to cackle.

“You  _ enjoyed every minute with her, didn’t you?” _

_ _

“…  **If you tell ** anyone, ** I’ll kill you.”**

“Oh for-  _ who the fuck would I tell _ ?” Dream snickered, “Don’t be an absolute cunt.”

You were waking up, and Nightmare instantly vanished, unwilling to allow you to see him, as your eyelids fluttered open.

Dream froze, as you saw him for the first time with your own eyes.

“… Dream?” You murmured, your eyes softening as you looked at the tall, big-boned Skeleton who had single-handedly given you your confidence back. He had handed your greatest desire over to you as well, and you couldn’t help but look at him with soft, admiring eyes. 

“Hello, Saccharine Dreamer.” He greeted gently, smirking softly, “Did you have fun?”

“I did…” you giggled, looking bewildered, “You… you’re really  _ real.” _

_ _

He chuckled ironically, kneeling at your bedside on his knees, he cupped your cheek, stroking it lightly, “Only as real as you’ll allow me to be.”

You didn’t question the irony of that statement, as you bent to kiss him, whimpering as he leaned into you.

Suddenly, he was in bed  _ with _ you, questing at your lips and his phalanges wandering eagerly over your body.

“Can I have you, my Dreamer? Can I have you for real?” He groaned into your mouth and you nodded eagerly. Your body was already hot and bothered from your playtime with Nightmare, your folds slick with desire.

Dream pinned you down, his amber tongue laving against your own, his sockets flashing as he nudged between your legs and pushed down the waistband of his pants, unleashing his pulsing length.

“Stars, I  _ need _ you.” He rasped with longing as he entered you with one quick movement.

Part of you questioned your sanity, and yet, here you were, wide awake, underneath a very large, magical skeleton.

“Dream!” you whimpered, clinging to him as he bit down on your shoulder.

Your bedsprings began to squeak rhythmically as he moved inside you, growling into your skin and huffing with his efforts.

Your body was twisting under him in euphoria, your expression melting with rapture, as he reached down to play with your clit, his other arm braced against the bed and holding your wrists down.

Somehow, you knew that your life would never be the same again, whether you were awake or sleeping.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp! This is the last chapter for this story! I hope you all enjoyed it. I was nervous about this chapter, but, overall, I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> If anyone is interested, I watched a few silk rope videos, for inspiration, as I am not a silk rope dancer myself 😂
> 
> https://youtu.be/MKb24kPRJU0
> 
> https://youtu.be/t_X09NCfyrc
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this. And seriously, thank you, S, for all your encouragement and the amazing art you gave me. I am in awe and humbled.

**Author's Note:**

> ^^
> 
> This was really fun to write. Hope ya'll enjoyed!


End file.
